Rebuild
by YourShoes
Summary: While jogging through her neighborhood, Luka finds an unconscious and beaten Miku in the alleyway near her house... (WARNING, MAY MOST LIKELY, AND MIGHT ALREADY CONTAIN: ABUSE, HARRASMENT, COARSE LANGUAGE, SEXUAL THEMES AND THE LIKE)
1. Chapter 1

The rain hit her head in a steady downpour, but she didn't care.

Her body ran cold with the rain cascading down her barely prepared body, but she didn't care,

Her boots were flooded and uncomfortable; tired with the weight she carried, but she didn't care.

The only thing that her mind was capable of worrying for was the woman she was carrying, trying to find a place to keep her dry. She knew the empty streets she ran on well, as her own house was a couple blocks down. Seeing a very familiar white house at the end of the street, she doubled her pace fast, kicking the door open once she reached it.

The house was empty. Of course, there were no people to fill it, as she lived alone. She gingerly placed the girl on her couch and looked at her. On the girl's side, a large, but shallow cut, bleeding slightly. On her head, a blunt wound, the blood from which staining her light blue bangs that covered her eyes. Everywhere else on her barely clothed body, as scratch or cut scathing her fair skin. The girl herself was passed out, lying limply on the couch with only her soft breaths indicating that she hadn't kicked the bucket. Sighing, the girl awake closed the door, making sure no fatal damage to the door was caused. With what happened to the girl on her couch, she wouldn't want the same thing, or person, finding her here. After locking the door and pulling down the curtains of the windows next to it, she took out the first aid kit in the closet and proceeded to tend to the younger girl's wounds.

As she lifted up the tank top, which was the only clothing she had on other than her undergarments, the older woman was taken aback to see the black and blue bruises covering her torso. "Alright, Luka, you can do this," the girl assured herself as she cleaned each wound she saw and bandaged it with efficiency. Checking her work, Luka slowly picked up the body and brought the girl up the flight of stairs, which led to a nearly empty white hallway, aside from the also white doors that led to other rooms. Luka made her way to the door at the end of the hallway, supporting the weight she held on one arm and using the hand connected to the arm to open the door.

She walked into the decently sized room. The room was painted a silver-like gray, and adorning the walls were a few shelves stocked with books. On the wall farthest from the door, there was a desk with a desktop on it, a window right in front of the cluttered desk. A queen sized bed was next to the door, about half a feet away from it. On that bed, Luka laid the girl down, and sat on the foot of the bed. She watched as the girl's chest rose and fell in sync with her light breathing, and wondered what, or who, could have done this to girl her size. Actually, now that she thought about it, this girl on her bed couldn't be more than three years younger than Luka. Her height was only a head shorter, anyway. Even so, it still didn't answer the question as to why she was in an alley, all beat up and dressed like that, unconscious.

 _There's no use thinking about it now,_ Luka thought as she left the room, closing the door behind her

~ **Time Skip** ~

"Agh…" a slight groan sounded out. The girl slowly sat herself up, immediately feeling sharp pain throughout her body. Hissing in pain, she grasped at her side, where the pain was felt most. Taking a moment to grasp her surroundings, she realized she didn't recognize this place. She nearly panicked, but a second look around the room convinced her otherwise. The window's pink curtains were tied neatly with a black ribbon, letting the suns warm rays illuminate the room further. She was on a soft bed with purple and pink sheets, and from the looks of it, she was tucked in with a blanket. The bed was very warm and soothing, but she couldn't stay in it all day. Uncovering herself from the blanket, the girl stood from the bed. She realized that her wounds were bandaged.

She made her way down the stairs to see a slightly older woman drinking out of a plain white coffee mug, a red book in her other hand. She seemed to have noticed the girl's presence, as she immediately put down the items and rushed over to the tealette, checking all over her.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Are the bandages too tight?" were just some of the many questions the older woman asked her as she checked the younger.

The tealette sort of backed away, her demeanor suddenly timid and horrified. There were tears ready to spill as she backed away from the sakura-colored haired girl. The said girl put her hand to her chin. She reached out slowly to the tealette, a warmer smile now on her face, "It's ok, I'm here to help," she said as she slowly inched closer. Hesitantly, the younger woman took hold of the other's hand, and she went in for a tight hug, which surprised the older one.

The tears started falling as Luka comforted her, stroking the younger woman's hair and whispering comforting words to her. Eventually, after she calmed down, they sat over a small breakfast of toast and eggs, "Who...who did this to you?" Luka asked as she sat down on the seat opposite of her guest and watched her body stiffen. Luka took back the question, "Ok, you don't have to answer that, I'm sorry," she said, "What is your name then?"

"Miku…Hatsune Miku…" came the timid reply. It pained Luka to see the quivering face, to hear that timid voice, from such a pretty face, but before she could comfort, or say anything else, a knock on the front door caught both of their attention. "Stay right here…" Luka said as she stood from her chair and made her way to the door.

Luka peeped through the peep hole. In front of the door was a tall man with blue hair and a matching blue scarf. _Who is this?_ Luka though as she opened the door.

"May I help you?" Luka asked with a polite tone. The taller man smiled, reaching into his white coat's pocket. He pulled out a crinkled photo of a girl who looked quite similar to Miku, only her hair was styled in twin tails. "Have you seen this girl? She is my daughter and I haven't been able to find her for a few days," He said calmly. Luka tilted her head slightly. If this was Miku's father, and he hasn't seen her in a week, why does he seem so calm? Luka looked slightly to the left, where a mirror was hung beside the door, showing a reflection of the dining table in the kitchen, where they were eating. Miku was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, no, I haven't. Sorry," Luka replied. The man nodded, before taking out another piece of paper from his pocket. This time, it had a phone number on it. "If you do happen to find her, please call this number," he said before leaving. Scratching her head, Luka closed the door and went back to the kitchen, where she was met with Miku cowering in the corner.

"Miku…!" Luka held her hand out, but Miku flinched and shrunk further into the corner. "It's okay. He isn't here anymore," Luka reassured Miku. It was then that Miku left the corner and jumped into Luka's arms again. "Can you tell me why you are scared of him?" Luka asked her quietly.

No response.

"It's okay then. How about I lend you something that covers you more?" Luka suggested.

Miku looked at what she was actually wearing. It was still nothing but a tank top and her underwear.

Miku looked away, "Yes…please,"

 **A/N: What in the fuck did I just start writing? I only wanted a one shot, not a multichaptered story! I already have one that needs to be updated (actually, all of them need to be,) so why am I adding to my workload? Whatever, I had fun (?) writing this, so look forward to it? Also, wow it didn't take long for me to write negitoro…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Such positive feedback! I feel so happy people responded rather nicely to the plot of this story, and I deeply apologize for not updating ANYTHING in like, the span of three months. I gotta say, I wrote it on a whim, but all these ideas popped in and I decided to post it! Enough about that, here, continue reading!**

Luka brought Miku back up to the bedroom and let her sit on the bed. Making sure she was comfortable, Luka walked to the closet and opened its doors. Despite the (estimated) small age gap, the size gap was pretty wide, so most of what Luka had was like a bag on Miku. The sakura-haired woman finally picked out a white button up long sleeve. It was one she had been meaning to throw out as her…er…physical properties made her unable to button it around her chest area. "Here," she handed it to the teal haired woman, who slipped her arms into the sleeves and started buttoning the shirt. Luka nodded to herself and looked for some shorts she could wear with the shirt. Eventually, she fished out some shorts that came just above the knees. "Try these on, too. Let me know if you need a belt," Luka said, handing the shorts to the other woman.

She waited the short moment until Miku was finished and observed the outfit. It seemed to fit fine, but Miku looked pretty uncomfortable. Luka frowned, "Is something uncomfortable? Need a belt or something?" she placed a hand on Miku's shoulder, but she suddenly jerked away. Luka reminded herself that she couldn't really have any physical contact with the woman unless she instigated it. Otherwise, she would start cowering in the corner. "I'm not going to hurt you," Luka said, "C'mon, you're safe here,"

Miku inched closer.

"Do you not like being stared at?"

"…no..."

"Okay, I won't stare at you then," Luka said with a smile. Behind the smile was worry, though. It seemed that this woman, almost the same age as her, was mentally reduced to behavior similar to that of a child. She would love to return her to her "father", as the man said he was, but something about him seemed odd to Luka, and how Miku reacted to him coming over wasn't helping. It was also a bit _too coincidental_ that he showed up on Luka's front door step about a day after bringing in Miku. She didn't want to worry about that, though. What she had to worry about was Miku herself. She wasn't exactly happy. At all. She just stared off into space, and didn't seem to pay attention.

 _Ugh…What should I do…?_ Luka thought as she turned on the TV. Miku was on the other chair, her face tucked in between her knees. She was staring at the carpet designs on the floor.

"Uh, Miku-san," Luka said, gaining the attention of the other woman.

"Would you be fine with coming with me to find you some proper clothes?"

Luka didn't really have any other options. Her close friend(s) are out on a weeklong trip with their relatives, and she couldn't really keep a near complete stranger in her house alone. Besides, she would need to make sure the clothes she got were the right size for her guest, and bringing her along would save the hassle of returning wrong sized clothes.

She would have to guess that Miku understood that, since she quietly replied, "…yes…" and turned to face her attention on the program running on the television. It was featuring a blonde with long hair and a skimpy black attire performing with a green haired woman. Not so far from them was a person with short, white hair, which had a light purple hue. There were streaks of black and purple. As the two earlier mentioned sang, the latter was playing guitar.

That moment, Luka saw something that she did not expect to see.

Miku was _smiling._

It wasn't a big grin or anything, but she had a small, faint smile on her lips.

As she watched the performers and listened to their song, the tiniest hint of brightness made their way into her once faded blue eyes.

This was the first time Luka saw any hint of positive emotion on Miku's face, and even though it was small, it was _dazzling._

"Do you…like music, Miku?"

Miku turned to face Luka. She nodded rather happily, considering the state she was in. It was like all those bad wounds; the scars that Luka had to tend to, the negative emotions and the timid reactions had never existed on her.

"I like it a lot…singing and dancing…" Miku said, looking back at the TV screen. The performers were finished, and were waving to the audience before leaving.

Luka smiled, though it soon faded as she saw Miku's face darken into melancholy and…what seemed like regret.

 _Why does she seem so sad all of a sudden…?_ Luka pondered as she grabbed her keys off the desk near the front door, "Miku, let's go get some clothes for you," Luka said, opening the door. The day felt relatively warm, considering the fact that spring just rolled in. Luka decided it would be fine to wear some slip on shoes and handed a pair of sandals to Miku. They walked out of the house and locked the door. Luka sighed as she pulled out the keys after a small struggle. She would need to have her lock checked out on a later date. "Let's go," Luka said, walking down the porch steps and onto the concrete sidewalk. Miku quietly followed and they walked to the town.

The town was not far off, as Luka lived near the edge of the residential area, and near her block was the market district, where there were market stalls and stores where one can shop till they were to drop. As they passed several stalls, Miku had strayed to one particular stall. Luka followed her, curious as to what had caught the other woman's eyes. Miku seemed fixated on the small accessories that were put on display atop the table. There was a red bow that had Miku staring at it for a while.

 _So she is into stuff like this…_ Luka thought as she watched Miku look at it. While there was no emotion in her face, her eyes gave off the tiniest glint that gave her desire away. Luka had to suppress a chuckle before digging for her simple leather wallet. "How much for the bow?" Luka asked the elderly woman behind the table. There was a slight surprise in Miku's face, but Luka paid no mind. She gave her a small smile and said, "Is this for the cute girl here? It's only 300 yen,"

Luka fished out the desired amount and handed it to the old woman, who smiled and handed the red ribbon bow to her. The pair was just about to leave until the old woman caught their attention. She gave an identical red bow to Luka. "I think she would look cute in twin tails, so take this,"

Luka looked at the woman, saying she couldn't take it for free, but the lady insisted, handing it to her anyway. Taking defeat, Luka walked away with the two bows in one hand. Miku stayed there watching the whole exchange. This time she couldn't help but smile. The taller woman noticed this as she started walking there and only said, "You are smiling,"

"Ah…" was the only noise Miku made as she stopped herself from smiling immediately.

' _Why is she doing that?'_ was a small thought that ran through Luka's head as she thought of a response to the action. "Please, don't stop yourself," Luka said, smiling at her, "You have a beautiful smile,"

What Luka didn't know was that Miku had never heard those words directed at her with the same genuine feeling that accompanied it. It almost made her heart leap, and she hasn't felt anything like this in a while. A small smile formed on Miku's lips as she quietly said, "Thank you…"

The rest of that day was dedicated to finding clothes and outfits for Miku to wear while she stayed at Luka's place. Luka was surprised to hear "Sorry for letting you buy all this for me," from Miku, as that was the first actual sentence Miku had first spoken to her. The sound of her voice was charming, yet it still had a shy tone to it. It made Luka curious as to what it sounded like without the shyness. "No problem, it was fun, shopping with you," was Luka's reply, which earned another smile from Miku. The day was also filled with smiles and giggles escaping from the shorter woman. It amazed Luka, how carefree she was that day. It seemed as though she didn't have scars across her body, or she wasn't traumatized to the point of acting like a child. Even so, it made Luka happy that there already seemed to be progress on her guest.

"Would you like anything in particular for dinner?" Luka asked as she walked down the stairs. She had just finished preparing the guest room for Miku and put all her new clothes in the wardrobe there. The shorter woman busied herself with the TV. "…Spring onions?" Miku answered, shrugging. It seemed as though she was surprised by the question, but Luka paid no mind to it.

Luka giggled, causing Miku to blush slightly. "Sure, I could include spring onions, but it can't be all that we eat. Anything else?" This time, Miku thought longer, looking at the rug for answers. She picked up her head, "Fish?" was the next thing to come out of her mouth.

"So…negitoro don?*" Luka suggested. Her guest was slightly confused, but slowly nodded her head. The tall woman decided that as a yes and headed to the kitchen.

"Miku, dinner is ready," Luka called from the kitchen. Miku trotted in, taking her seat. She looked at her bowl, her eyes sparkling more than Luka has ever seen. "I am not the best at making stuff like this, but a friend of mine taught me how to make it. Tell me if it tastes okay"

Shrugging, Miku took up her chopsticks, giving thanks before taking a small bit into her mouth. Her eyes lit up and a hum of content came from her mouth as she chewed her food down. "I will take that it is good then," Luka said, taking her own seat after giving Miku a glass of water. They ate in silence before Miku cleared her throat. "Luka-sama?"

Luka spat out her dinner, coughing. "What's with that honorific?" she asked, drinking from her own glass.

"Do you not want to be called that?"

"Not really…just my name would be fine," _It seems she is already comfortable with talking…_

"Okay…Luka…"

For some reason, she liked hearing her name in Miku's voice.

"Yes?"

"Am I your friend?"

"…what makes you ask that?"

"I am just…curious," Miku was looking away, her eyes closed tight. What kind of answer was she expecting?

"…of course I think of you as a friend" Luka said, not sure what answer to actually give.

"Uhm…can I call you Luka-chan?" Miku asked. In Luka's eyes, she looked like a puppy.

"If you want, I am fine with it. May I call you Miku-chan?"

"…If you want…"

"Well then," Luka said, grinning, "Let's continue to be friends,"

Miku looked at her, smiling as well, "Okay!"

Luka took Miku to the guest bedroom after cleaning up with her. They both showered together (the bathroom was spacious for the both of them, but the scars made it hard to clean, since it stung Miku still, but she didn't want to be alone) and were all ready for bed. "Good night, Miku-chan," Luka said. Miku, who was under the covers, greeted her a good night as well, signaling Luka to close the door and go to her own bedroom. She laid there in but a tank top and some biking shorts, lost in her own thoughts.

Today she got to see a side of Miku she didn't expect to see until at least a week, but she opened up the day after. Still, she supposed, there was a bit of ways to go before she could be considered ready to leave. When thinking about the time Miku would leave, Luka felt a small tug at her heart. It had only been a day or two, yet she was already attached to the girl. She was fine with it, as it meant she would have company to pass the lonely days with, yet she couldn't help but worry. She worried about who the woman in the other room was, where she came from, who her family was, and of course, who was that man that came to her house the other day? Luka was sure that he was related to Miku some way or another, yet she couldn't exactly ask Miku, for fear of hurting her more.

The thoughts were interrupted by the knock at her door. Confused, Luka opened it to see Miku at her doorstep, cheeks painted a slight but still visible shade of red. "What's wrong, Miku-chan?"

"I…I'm scared…to sleep alone…" Miku said, her voice trailing off, "May I sleep…with you?"

"Uh…sure…but I only have one bed," Luka replied.

"It's fine if we slept in the same bed, right…?" Miku asked, her head tilted with innocence and confusion.

"I…well, uh…sure…come in," Luka gave up trying to form an answer to the question, not exactly understanding why she felt the need to do so in the first place. They both got under the covers, facing each other.

"Well…" Luka said, awkwardly. She wanted to turn away, but she couldn't help but look into the eyes of the woman before her, who seemed to be in the same situation. Miku's eyes had a glint of light in them, unlike that morning, where she seemed dead inside.

"Uh…good night," Miku said quietly, putting the covers under her head.

Luka smiled, the awkward tension suddenly washed away as the moonlight fluttered through the window, illuminating the locks of hair that Miku didn't cover with the sheet.

"…Good night,"

 **A/N: I had such a huge slump, like, I wrote this chapter differently several times and was almost ready to give up, but then divine inspiration slapped me in the face and said, "You haven't updated in three months. Get on with it." I just want to say thank you for reading my stuff, and please continue to be patient with me! *insert bow here***

 ***Negitoro don is a Japanese dish with spring onion and tuna on a rice bowl. It is kinda like a variant of the negitoro maki roll, or something. Small hint to the ship, if you wanna take it that way**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Ha...I'm back...please don't kill me. Here, take this excuse before the story: Y'see, these past few months had me in this hole. A big hole. It was a hole dug by a lack of satisfaction with my writing, and the more I tried to write, the deeper the hole became. I ended up not writing for a while, and it made me want to throw myself out a window because I thought "Wow my writing is complete and utter shit. I can't even bring myself to pick up a pen. How do I expect to make a career out of this?". I realized that the only way out of this is by writing until I am satisfied. I feel that I am a little rusty after not practicing, but do bear with me on this. Thank you for understanding, and if you didn't understand, well, I understand why you wouldn't understand...um, now I don't understand what I'm trying to get you to understand…**_

 _ **Long story short, I am sorry for not writing or doing anything since the last year.**_

 _It...it hurts…_

 _Someone...please…_

Her silent prayer was never answered as the masked man ripped off her clothes, leaving her in but a tank top and underwear. Her bruises were burning from how she was being handled, and not even the cold rain could ease the searing burn. She couldn't scream or fight anymore; only watch in horror as the man reached for her panties.

Miku woke up with a cold sweat. She wasn't in the rain anymore. There was no sign of _him_ nearby. She was in the same room she woke up in before. The warm sun illuminated the room once more with a tender light. There was a space on the bed next to her, with traces of warmth still trapped in the sheets. Gently, Miku sat up, taking a quick scope of the room before her eyes landed on a certain woman near the closet, standing in her black underwear and deep in thought.

Luka noticed that her "guest" had woken up, and even though there was a slight blush on her cheeks (due to the fact that she was standing there half naked) she was able to smile and greet her a good morning.

Miku returned the greeting before standing up and stretching. She winced when she felt a dull pain at her side, but wasn't fazed anymore than that. Turning to face Luka again, she noticed that she seemed to be staring intently at her.

"...Um…Y-you're staring…" Miku said, slightly scared.

Luka was snapped out of her trance, "...A-ah...I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? Just go downstairs, I'll be making breakfast."

Miku nodded before heading out the door, her footsteps becoming quieter until they were silent. The TV then sounded, making up for the rest of the silence.

Luka rested her head on the wall, though she would rather it be bashed against it.

 _Hah, good job...you just checked out a mentally scarred woman that obviously doesn't need something like that happening…_

Luka felt like crying...or more so jumping out the window, but she knew that Miku needed someone to help her right now. But was she the one to help her? Hell, does she even know what to do? (Answer: No)

Wouldn't these feelings get in the way of help?

 _Not the time to think of it, I guess,_ Luka thought to herself as she threw on a shirt and jeans before heading down the stairs.

Miku had busied herself with a morning anime that was airing. It didn't seem like she wasn't paying attention to it, but she didn't seem interested in it either.

Suddenly, there was a rhythmic knock at the door, which prompted Miku to hide in the kitchen.

Luka watched as the girl raced towards the kitchen. She'll deal with her once she tends to whoever was at the front door. Luka opened the door to two young adults. Both of them were around the same height, had the same blonde hair, and had the same crystalline blue eyes. Really, the only thing that could be used to discern one from the other was the clothes they wore and their hairstyle.

One of them, a female, wore short shorts and had a pink shirt with a sweater over it. Her hair was styled with pins in her bangs and a big white bow.

The other, a boy, wore some regular jeans and a baggy hoodie. His hair was styled in a low ponytail.

"Uh, Rin? Len? I thought you guys went on vacation with your family…" Luka asked, eyeing the smile/unimpressed look that the twins gave.

"Ah well," Rin said, her hand reaching for the back of her neck, "We had slight difficulties and ended up staying here, so we came to visit you~"

She was promptly chopped on the head by her twin brother.

"Oi, don't leave out the fact that you were caught trespassing the school grounds." He said.

"It was to help out a cat that was stuck there! And you were caught peeping in the girl's bathroom so you can't say anything either!" she shot back.

"Before you two argue, please just tell me what you need…" Luka said before Rin could land a punch on her brother's face.

"Oh! We just wanted to chill at your house, Luka!" Rin chirped, "That and a certain pubescent boy over here wants to check out a certain pink-haired girl~"

"I'm not pubescent anymore!" Len interjected, trying really hard to not have his voice crack. Needless to say, that attempt was in vain.

"Hey, now, let's not fight on my porch…" Luka said, "And uh...I don't think I can have you guys over…" her eyes glanced to the mirror beside her door before reverting it back to the twins.

"Why not?"

"Because...uh...well…" _Shit! What do I say to get them out of here…?_

"Rin, please don't barge in."

"I'm barging in."

"Rin, no-"

Len's plea was left unheard when Rin expertly maneuvered through Luka's form and raced into the kitchen. Only a moment after was their a shriek from the kitchen. Luka raced in, followed by the male twin as he shut the front door. Rin was taken aback by the girl in the corner of the kitchen, who was frightened even more by the mere presence of three different people staring at her all at once.

"...Uh...who is this…?" Rin asked, what chipper demeanor and carefree manner she held was replaced by a more serious mien.

Luka sighed. _I guess I have to say it anyway…_

They were now in the living room, Miku sitting with Luka on one end of the couch while Rin sat on the other end and Len on the lounge chair. Luka explained everything: How she found Miku, Miku's condition, and anything relevant to that.

Both Rin and Len were deep in their own thoughts after hearing what Luka said, but Rin was the first to break the silence, "Do you think it is safe for her to be here?"

Luka stared at Rin. She wasn't sure what she expected to hear from her, but it sure wasn't anything serious. "Well...I'm not sure…"

"If you ask me...she really isn't safe here. If she is a missing person, then you might be in trouble for just keeping her here. And her condition might not improve by sitting here."

"I agree with Rin, Luka" Len said, another unprecedented event. "You have to at least find someone who can help, or maybe go to the police…"

Luka nodded. They were right. She knew that...but why was it hard for her to agree? "Alright...thanks for helping me out…"

"That's what friends are for, Luka." Rin said as she and Len made their way to the front door, "We see you're busy, so we'll be on our way."

They both left the house and closed the door behind them, leaving Miku and Luka alone. Miku was silent the entire time.

"Miku...I...need to go out somewhere tomorrow...will you come with me?"

Miku nodded, "I guess…"

Luka sighed, "Alright...let's go eat…"

 _ **A/N: Okay, not a lot happened in this, but even if I found the drive to write, I can still only write a little due to my schedule (Curse you, education system!). I swear, More will happen next chapter, and it won't be just two random characters meeting Miku and straightening out Luka (Technically they can't, because she's gay here…) I hope you semi-enjoyed this, at the very least, and continue to read what little I can post!**_

 _ ***Insert me rolling into a ditch of work and homework combined***_


End file.
